8 Lives Left and Counting
by Flameless123
Summary: What if Scourge had 9 lives? Well, we'll find out in this action packed story of Loyalty, Romance, and of course betrayal. As scourge wakes up for his second life he realizes that this will be a story worth telling. Let me tell you this, it'll be filled with a lot of death.
1. Chapter 1

I

The Waking

A deep wind roared in my ears and bristled my fur.

"Hello Scourge."

My eyes snapped open.

"Welcome to the dark forest."

I sat up and looked around at the dark landscape. My eyes fixed onto a brown furred, black striped cat. His amber eyes bore deep into mine.

"Tigerstar." I snarled.

"Rise and shine Scourge. Welcome to your new home here with me." Tigerstar smirked.

"What?" I demanded.

Tigerstar laughed, the deep sound echoed around us.

"Do you know where we are?"

I closed my eyes trying not to show annoyance, "Just some dumb dream."

Tigerstar sighed, "If only it were that simple." He chuckled and moved closer to me until I could hear his breath in my ear.

I opened my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You're dead my friend." Tigerstar rasped.

I closed my eyes once more, my tail twitched.

"If you don't mind I'll wake up now."

Tigerstar growled, "I know you don't believe in our legends. Yet I'm standing right here, right next to you."

"I believe what I believe. I believe that this is just some dream."

I felt Tigerstar's fur bristle next to me, he said, "Let me show you how real this really is."

Deep pain erupted in my back and neck. I opened my eyes and jumped into action. I swatted and Tigerstar's head. I notice that I didn't have my reinforced claws, maybe Firestar had ripped them off.

Tigerstar jumped onto me and push me to the ground, "You see Scourge?" he said, gleefully, "This is no dream."

Tigerstar jumped back and let me get up, "You are dead just like me!" he added.

"How?" I snarled.

"This is the Dark forest, for cats who know how to control it. Starclan isn't the _only_ afterlife for us."

"Are we the only ones here?" I asked.

"Far from it."

"Wait, when I killed you, you went through these phases. What are those called?"

Tigerstar smiled, "Lives. Starclan isn't the only place that gifts lives. You killed me with a swipe of your paw."

"You were weak." I sneered.

"No, you were too powerful. I was leader of Shadowclan and leaders have nine lives."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"You're still the leader of Bloodclan."

"So?"

"So," Tigerstar began, "I'm here to give you your second life."

"My… second life?"

"Yes, but first I want to make a deal."

"What for?"

"I want Firestar dead!" Tigerstar growled.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"You get to get revenge on the cats who never followed you, who never liked you, who killed you."

"Every single one?"

"Every single one."

"Still, what if I kill Firestar and then you just bring me back here?" I growled

"Scourge, my friend, I would never do that."

"I don't trust you and never will I ever trust you!"

"Scourge, do you want revenge? Do you wants the clans bowing at your paws?"

"Still, what if I die?"

"Then I'll give you your next life."

"But, what if-"

Tigerstar pushed me to the ground again, a stinging sensation pulsed through my throat making it hard to talk.

"Enough questions!" Tigerstar roared. "I want you to kill Firestar, all of the lives that he has left, gone!"

"But-" I croaked.

"Deal?"

"Still-"

"Deal?"

The stinging in my throat worsened into an unbearable pain. Tigerstar pushed down on my ribs and throat with his paws.

"Deal?" He said again.

I could barely make a noise but I managed to say, "D-deal!"

"Good. Now, when I send you back I want at least five cats dead until the end of your second life!"

"O-okay."

"Good, now go!"

I woke in foretrees, the stinging in my throat had disappeared.

I forced my paws under me. I stood in a bloody glade. Bodies of cats from Bloodclan and from Lionclan lay all around.

My mouth hung open, this was the fate I had unleashed upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Too Silent

"Hold still!"

I winced as Cinderheart placed cobwebs on my wound.

"Oh come on don't be a big kit!" She sighed.

I smiled, "Calling your leader a kit is sort of disrespectful, isn't it?"

"N... no! I... I mean-"

I laughed, "Just joking Cinderheart. Do you have to take everything seriously?"

Cinderheart grunted, "Yes... when you say it Firestar."

I smiled, "Exactly. Ow!" I looked at her, "Not so hard!"

She winced, "Sorry! I sort of flinched."

She put down the cobwebs and stalked away. She came back and drop some poppyseed at my paws.

She looked down at them and then at me, "Go on, eat them."

As I crunched down the seeds, Cinderheart picked up the cobwebs once again.

Moonlight shined through the den, and I closed my eyes for the night.

I appeared in a dark forest. Under my paws, the grass felt dead and dry. The leaves on the trees were gone even though it wasn't Leaf-bare.

The wind cut into me and I heard a quiet voice, "Firestar, I come for you."

The dream faded and I appeared in fourtrees. The bodies of the cats courageously killed in battle lay all

around. I looked in front of me and saw Bluestar the old Thunderclan leader.

"Bluestar!" I gasped.

She smiled.

I looked around, "Why am I here?"

Bluestar's tail flicked around her and cats of Starclan appeared around her. My eyes scanned the crowd, Redtail, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Runningwind, Brindleface, Yellowfang, Swiftpaw, and a faint silhouette of me.

My eyes rested on Bluestar, "Why did you bring me here?"

Bluestar stood up and stalked away.

I flexed my claws angrily, "Why won't you tell me anything?"

Bluestar stopped and meowed something that I could only make out as, "Be prepared."

My eyes snapped open. What?

'Be prepared.' Bluestar had said.

But what had she ment?

I pushed myself on my paws and checked outside the leader's den. It was still night, there was no point in getting up now.

I started to pull my head back in but stopped.

I had heard something. I sniffed the air, a scent hit me. Fox.

I sprinted out of the leader's den and looked around frantically even though I couldn't see much in the murky darkness. The sound of grass parting because of a paw step hit my ears and led me towards the nursery.

The darkness then departed enough for me to see the silhouette of a fox stalking towards the entrance of the nursery looking for a meal of kits.

My lips parted in a silent snarl.

 _He wants a taste of cat? Well he is gonna get it_ , I thought.

I reared back on my hunches and sprang.

 **Thank you for your help. I hope for 10 reviews okay? Favorite, Follow, and Review! Everything helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Plan

I looked up at an old oak tree. If I want my plan to work I have to do this.

I put my fronts paws on the trunk. I dug my claws into the bark, and hoisted myself up.

I finally reached the top. I looked down as the branch swayed under me.

I took a deep breath, I found a small branch jutting out from my branch. I worked it between my collar and pulled. My claws started to slip but I held on firmly. I finally heard a snap, but it wasn't my collar.

I dangled there, my collar tugged at my throat. I wiggled and tried to get myself free, but nothing worked. I fought for breath but couldn't suck in one. I raised my paws and started to cut the collar with my claws. I felt the force on my neck loosen.

I fell. Gasping for breath I sat up.

"That must have been painful."

I turned towards the voice with my lips in a snarl. I saw a light brown she-cat sitting on a fence.

My snarl faded, "What?"

The cat laughed, "What do you mean what? You almost died hanging yourself."

I tilted my head, "Who are you?" I finally noticed a collar hanging around her neck. She's a kittypet.

She laid down, "Name's Princess. You?"

"Princess, huh. I'm, uh..." I thought frantically, "Coal."

Princess purred, "Well Coal, why did you take your collar off?"

The answer was simple, "I'm going to live with the forest cats."

Princess didn't flinch, "Oh, them. I have a brother and a son living in the forest."

I smiled, "What are their names?"

Princess smiled back, "My son is Cloudfur, and my brother is Firestar."

I froze.

Princess's smile faded, "Is something wrong?"

I came back to earth, "No, that's just, uh... unusual names."

"They are, but you get used to it."

"Well", I flexed my claws, "better get going."

Princess dipped her head, "Good luck."

I turned and ran into the forest.

I crossed Thunderclan scent markers. I ran to the forest until coming to the entrance of the camp.

It was pure dark. I heard soft movements, probably cats sound asleep.

I jumped when I heard a yowl. The darkness faded a tiny bit, and I saw a cat hanging onto the back of a fox.

Okay first good deed, 'Help the Thunderclan cat.' I shuddered at the thought. I raced forward and sank my teeth into the foxes leg.

I heard more howls as cat awakened and joined the fight. The fox kicked me off, I soon jumped onto it's snout. My claws sank, and bit at it's eyes. My mouth filled with salty blood. I maneuvered myself towards throat until the fox gave a sudden shriek. It shook trying to get most of the cats off. The fox reached into it's back and grabbed the first cat to attack and tossed him aside.

I looked over at the cat. He had ginger fur, Firestar.

I looked back at the fox, I still hung gingerly from his neck. He turned toward the Thunderclan leader. I reared back my head and struck at the throat.

The fox squeaked and staggered. I heard Firestar jump on the foxes back again and bite at his throat with me. I used my hind legs to make deep gouges into the foxes chest.

I felt a shudder run through the foxes body. I let go when it collapsed. I silently gasped for breath.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice demand.

 _Wow that was quick. It took me one night to write this. Yay go me!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Too Suspicious

The newcomer turned, "I want to join your clan."

I walked up to the black cat, "I said 'Who are you?'."

The cat bowed his head, "I met your sister."

I drew my lips back slightly, "What?"

Greystripe padded up behind me, "Firestar said 'Who are you?' does he need to repeat that?"

The black cat sighed, "Name's Coal. I want to join your clan."

My ears lay flat across my head, "What are you? A loner or kittypet?"

He exposed his neck, "No collar, I am not a kittypet. I hated Twolegs the moment I first looked at them."

I flicked my ear, "Hm… if you want to join our clan then you must prove that you are brave enough to be one of us."

Greystripe nudged me with his tail, "He did save most of the clan from a fox."

I looked back to my friend and then back to Coal. I sighed, "That is true." I walked up closer to the small cat, "Come back first thing in the morning. Then I'll decide your fate."

Coal backed up a step but then bowed his head respectfully, "Alright. I shall see you when the sun rises."

Coal turned around and pawed through the underbrush and, with a flick of his tail, was gone.

I relaxed, looked over at Greystripe, and smiled at the reassuring look in his eyes.

Coal seemed suspiciously familiar, but maybe it was a coincidence. He couldn't possibly be back… could he?

 _I'm back after a year! Sorry for the wait, but I practically gave up on this story. I decided to get it going though! You can tell where the year difference is in this chapter. I had the document with half of the chapter on it and decided to finish it._

 _Please review a recamendation for what Scourge' warrior name should be! I love letting the reader's decide!_


	5. Chapter 5

V

The Night

I paced shakily throughout the night. What if I blew this? It sure would not end well.

My paws padded to and fro in a patch of land next to twoleg place. My frantic thoughts wandered and I found myself questioning my existence even more than before. Why had that scrappy Tigerstar sent me back? I had already sealed my fate before.

The rustle of leaves to my side made me jump and I dropped into a fighting position with my claws out.

A gentle and familiar purr resonated from the plants, "Anxious are you? Did you get in?"

Princess stick her head out from the brush. The smile on her face ever so bright as before.

I relaxed considerably and dipped my head in an affirmative, "Yes. I had to fend of a fox from their camp to get their attention however."

Princess's face morphed into one of shock, "Was it scary or hard? I know how deadly foxes can be!"

I smiled reassuringly, "With help from the others, it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be."

Princess smiled again and sighed with relief, "Of course. I'm glad it went well." Her face then morphed into concern, "Are you sure you'lo be able to sleep out here?"

I nodded, "I've slept out here plenty of times. I'll be fine."

Princess nodded her head too, "Okay. Well, good luck!" Her head disappeared back into the brush.

I sighed and set myself down on the ground. Staying up wouldn't be a good idea in the long run.

I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep.

"In the clan already? I expected worse."

A laugh.

"A little of advice my friend. Don't get too attached to the others. You're going to have to kill them soon. If you don't… it's bye, bye, black kit! No revenge, no feelings of blood between your claws, and no screams of agony. Make up your mind soon. Time is ticking. You can't live forever!"

I woke with a gasp. The sun was over the horizon.

 _Just so people know. I deleted a non story chapter so just ignore that one reliever who was talking out a non story chapter._

 _Please give me a name for scourge. Please._


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Why is his paw white?

I was up and down all morning treating the warriors of my clan. The fight with Bloodclan had left them with wounds and scratches that were taking too long to heal.

Some elders and older queens had also been complaining of bellyaches so my stashes of Juniper Berries and Watermint was in need of replenishing nearly 24/7 and patrols haven't been able to find much chervil recently.

I sighed and layed myself down. I don't complain about the work I do, I love my job, but sometimes it gets severely tiring.

The rustle of paws on the medicine den ground made me look up.

A young black cat sat, smiling down at me, he asked, "Do you need any help? You look exhausted."

I smiled and sat up as well, "Coal, it's nice to see you back." I glanced over at the juniper berry stash. "Can you bring some Juniper berries to the elders and bring in some injured warriors so I can tell how their wounds have healed so far?"

Coal smiled and dipped his head, "Sure thing." He padded over to the berries but then hesitated, "How do I deliver them?"

I laughed slightly and simply instructed, "Wrap them in a bundle of leaves then carry it over to the den."

Coal nodded and gratefully said, "Thanks."

Once Coal had the berries wrapped he picked the bundle up and headed towards the elder den. Unfortunately, he didn't wrap it tightly enough and the bundle quickly fell apart in his jaws. In surprise his dropped the leaves and berries on the ground.

"Mouse dung!"

I laughed softly. I stood up and limped over to him. "It takes more than one try to wrap up herbs. A kit won't land perfectly on the first leap you know."

Coal looked at me but then smiled and looked down in embarrassment, "Yeah."

I chuckled and rolled the berries back into the center of the leaves. I slowly instructed the black cat on how to properly bundle the leaves. Once Coal managed to do one perfect bundle on his own I smiled and sent him of to deliver it.

After awhile he came back with three cats behind him. Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, and Ashpaw.

I thanked Coal and quickly checked the three. Ashpaw's and Bramblepaw's injuries weren't as serious. Cloudtail, however, had a short run in with Scourge, so his wounds were the worst of the three.

Bramblepaw and Ashpaw were nearly healed and Cloudtail could finally walk around without cobwebs clinging to his pelt.

I sent the cats away and nodded my head to Coal in another sign of thanks.

Coal smiled and stood to leave.

I then noticed his white paw.

He couldn't be him.

 _That was quick! I don't have any requests accept for, please give me any name recommendations for Scourge! I at east need an idea ofr his new warrior name._


End file.
